Loki, Laufey's Son
by Lialioya
Summary: A collection of poems all based off of our favorite god of mischief.
1. Loki In Thor

**So yeah. Like the description says, this is my first shot at poetry on fanfiction. Hope you like and review!**

**I think I may eventually put more poems concerningLOki in other chapters, but we'll have to see how that goes. If you guys like it and whatnot.**

**~Lialioya**

.

I was different from the start,

Living in my brother's fame,

He was so strong, and I was smart,

But it just wasn't the same.

_My name is Loki, and his Thor,_

_Together through thick and thin,_

_But I knew father loved him more,_

_Thor just always had to win._

We fought and were raised like brothers,

But only one can be king,

I was never to lead others,

I still feel rejection's sting

_Yes, it is true, I let them in,_

_But they were made to be goners,_

_Thor had found someone to pin,_

_Odin took away his honors._

Thor just raged and ran off to fight,

Not heeding father's warning,

So I told father, for we might,

All be dead by the morning.

_Thor rushed in and started a war,_

_In which we all had to brawl,_

_Yet as my brother rushed for more,_

_Our forces began to fall_

Father came in time to save the day,

But he was extra livid

Odin cast Thor out, there to stay,

And I recall it vivid.

_They call me jealous, they don't know,_

_Who I am, so deep inside,_

_I cover it up, it won't show,_

_all my compassion died._

I went to a place, where I thought,

could give me answers I need,

Instead I came out so distraught,

I let my heart slowly bleed.

_I was one of them! The frost!_

_My whole life had been a lie,_

_All hope was gone, all was lost,_

_All I wanted was to die._

My father said I was not god,

I was the monster of night,

I'm so disgustingly flawed,

I am an ugly blue sight

_I yelled in anger how could he_

_and he slowly fell asleep,_

_I growled still, but I could see,_

_Father lying in a heap._

I gasped aloud, what had I done?

I called for some guards nearby,

I blinked, my heart now weighed a ton,

Was I now the big bad guy?

_I was king, and all was so good,_

_And Odin was just sleeping,_

_I had the throne, I thought I would,_

_And my good thoughts were seeping._

I ruled it all, why not have fun?

And kill off that frail old man,

They accepted the deal, I won,

I had spun an evil plan.

_I visited Thor, very weak,_

_Finally giving respect,_

_I spun some lies, and he looked meek_

_I left him there to reflect._

They begged me to bring Thor back home,

But I had to refuse them,

He is at earth, where he can roam,

We leave him to stop mayhem.

_Sif and the warriors ran off,_

_and disobeyed my order,_

_To go save Thor, and I just scoff,_

_I'll kill them past my border._

I sent the destroyer to kill,

Instead gave Thor his honor,

Thor did win this time, but still,

I'm not just yet a goner.

_I rushed in just to save Odin,_

_Although I sent him to kill,_

_Even though I was his own kin,_

_Ruined by Thor, for his fill._

He called me a liar, the truth,

But I had no time for this,

The love was gone, back from our youth,

I shot at him, and didn't miss.

_I went to the Bifrost, for good,_

_I could be the worthy son,_

_But Thor followed me, as he should,_

_But really, I'd just begun._

I cursed him for all that he was,

For being weak, and human,

He fell in love, he said because,

He claimed he was a new man.

_I yelled and told him to fight me,_

_But being good, he would not,_

_I swore to find her, that's the key,_

_He lunged at me, and I fought._

Me against Thor, brothers broken,

By the throne and love that snapped,

By words that just can't be spoken,

And our emotions just capped.

_My plan was working, Jotun dead,_

_Or at least it's on it's way,_

_And yet my heart was filled with dread,_

_Confidence starting to fray._

I'm killing my own flesh and blood,

Trying to kill my brother,

What was this new change of cold blood?

It's unlike any other.

_Thor pinned me down with his hammer,_

_Then went to face what I made,_

_I lunged for him, and the thoughts stammer,_

_Kill him who I once did aid._

The explosion made a black hole,

And I was going to fall in,

I grabbed the staff that Thor had stole,

But above him was Odin.

_I looked up in shame yet I still said,_

_"I could have done it for you!"_

_I looked for an answer with dread._

_"No, Loki" and I was through._

My heart that day had done so much,

I thought it couldn't hurt more,

But when he said that, I felt such,

Hatred to my brother Thor.

_I was very different, you see,_

_I liked magic, Thor liked war,_

_He was so different from me,_

_But I thought no one liked him more._

So when father uttered those things,

My pain couldn't help but show,

My grip grew loose, and my ear rings,

That is why I just let go.


	2. Thor's trek

**Continuing because Loki, that's why. **

**Kind of sad, and hard to follow, but in Thor's POV**

**Enjoy.**

Walked on through the day,

It could have been night,

He waved all away,

Dreams that he still feared.

Hammer in one hand,

The other a ball,

Face that seemed so bland,

His eyes said it all.

Fear had been gnawing,

It could not be true,

The ice was thawing,

But he charged on through.

Thor doomed his brother,

He knew from his face,

Yearned for no other,

yet there was no trace.

Loki disappeared,

But finally found,

It was what they feared,

So still on the ground.

Thor had stopped a sob,

rising in his throat,

a hard, hurtful throb,

But must stay afloat.

At last he reached it,

And fell to his knee,

His eyes burned, heart split,

From what he did see.

_R.I.P. Loki,_

Thor blearily read,

Thor howled his plea,

"Brother, don't be dead!"


End file.
